


Mac's Dance

by minaasshido



Series: gabi's sunny fics [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s13e10 Mac Finds His Pride, Mac's Dance, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaasshido/pseuds/minaasshido
Summary: I was assigned to write a monologue poem from the perspective of a fictional character for my creative writing class. I did the assignment right after watching Mac Finds His Pride for the first time, so naturally... I wrote this.
Series: gabi's sunny fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mac's Dance

It’s storming and I look at the sky-  
A woman (I call her God) looks back.  
She is closed off, far away.  
She guides me and I follow,  
She is always pulling and I go with her,  
Compliant.  
She strips me bare and we dance in the rain,  
My hands on her waist but my heart shuttered closed.  
We are dancing, but the two of us have never been so far apart.  
I want to reach out.  
I want to.  
But I don’t know if she will let me, will she want me?

Do I want her?

I want-  
I can’t want what I want and so I push,  
And we dance and we dance until it feels like a fight.  
Until it is a fight and I push her away, turn to the ground.  
She isn’t real. She isn’t there. She doesn’t love me.  
She can’t.

The ground is wet. Rain clouds my vision.  
It’s been dark for so long.  
She stands behind me now- a hand touching my cheek,  
Lips pressed to my forehead,  
She  
Lifts  
Me  
Up.

I hold her, I spin her,  
We love and laugh and dance and we do it together, as one, no longer alone.  
She isn’t pulling me along anymore-  
She guides me gently, with benevolent intent.  
She loves me, I love her,  
I love myself.  
We dance and we dance until this time it feels like home,  
And when we fall apart she runs to me  
And holds me close and whispers in my ear,  
It’s okay.  
It’s okay, she says,  
It’s okay it’s okay it’s  
Okay.

I lift her up for the world to see, lift myself up too, and I am proud.  
So proud.


End file.
